


A Universe Unto Itself

by LostMyHeartToHim



Series: Grindeldore one-shots [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Reunions, alternative version of movie events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim
Summary: AU where Dumbledore is present at the Paris rally





	A Universe Unto Itself

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Вселенная, сама по себе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461574) by [Galan_Rumos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galan_Rumos/pseuds/Galan_Rumos)



> My second fic within a week! I feel like I've been replaced by a pod-person. 
> 
> The title is from a quote by Anne Rice.
> 
> This is obviously an AU, so, for the purposes of this fic:  
> 1) Credence isn't there because I couldn't be bothered to figure out how to fit him in. Let's just pretend he and Nagini ran away to the Bahamas together or something.  
> 2) The Aurors didn't come to see Dumbledore at Hogwarts, so he's not under active surveillance and no one (except Travers) knows about his connection to Grindelwald.  
> 3) Grindelwald knows where the Stone is, but he hasn't bothered to go and get it since he already has the Elder Wand.  
> 4) I couldn't remember if Travers was present at the rally. If he was, he isn't in this version of the events.
> 
> Edited 18/07/2019: I reread it and wasn't entirely happy with it, so I rewrote parts of it and fixed some things. It's still mostly the same fic, just, imo, better.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk in his office, marking his students' assignments in the candlelight. The only sounds that could be heard were the scratching of his quill against parchment and an occasional huff of laughter when he was confronted with a particularly creative answer. It was getting late, but he showed no sign of tiredness even though he had been at his task for quite some time. 

A sudden voice coming from the far wall interrupted his work, "Professor Dumbledore."

Albus put down his quill and looked up in the direction the voice had come from. The call had come from a painting of a famous alchemist, who was wearing (in Albus' opinion) a rather silly hat.

"Yes, Chapeau?" asked Albus, putting away his quill and stretching his stiff fingers.

"Grindelwald has called for a rally in Paris. Nicholas thought you would like to be informed."

Albus froze for a moment, the news filling him with conflicting emotions. Taking a moment to gather himself, breathing deeply in through his nose, Albus forced a smile onto his face and thanked Chapeau for delivering the information. The painting bowed, pleased, and scurried out of the frame, undoubtedly going back to Nicholas with news of his success.

Standing up from his desk, Albus started pacing around the room, carefully thinking through the situation.

Knowing Gellert, he had announced his rally in the most dramatic and over the top fashion possible, so the Aurors would undoubtedly know about the rally as well. They would assuredly try to break it up, a sublimely lousy idea if there ever had been one. It would inevitably end in violence. Gellert wouldn't make the first move, making the Aurors seem like the real aggressors. It would only make people even more sympathetic to Grindewald's cause.

Albus sighed, knowing what he had to do. He had to stop them. And there was no time to send a message. As much as it would pain him, he would have to go to Paris himself. 

In mere seconds, he had summoned his coat and hat to him and was on his way out of the door. Albus slammed the door behind him, causing parchments to fall from the teetering pile on his desk. They spread throughout the floor, the ink on them still drying.

* * *

Albus arrived at the Lestrange family tomb mere moments after the Aurors did. As he surveyed them, he found, to his utmost relief, that the Auror leading the charge was Theseus, Newt's older brother. He was a smart boy, even if a bit too serious for his own good.

"Theseus!"

Theseus turned at the sound of his name, his eyes filling with confusion at the sight of his old teacher. "Professor Dumbledore? What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you," Dumbledore said as he reached the party, "You can't stop the rally."

Clearly unsure, Theseus glanced at the other Aurors, "Why?"

"If you stop the rally by force, it will just vindicate his followers, make them even more invested in his cause," Dumbledore explained, "please Theseus, you mustn't engage," he pleaded, desperate to prevent the impending confrontation, and then get out of here as fast as he could. He was distinctly aware that this was the closest he had been to Gellert in almost thirty years. He could already feel the bond between them pulsing, excited at their proximity. And if he could feel it, so could Gellert.

 _He knows I'm here,_ was the panicked thought going through his mind.

Theseus frowned in thought, thinking it over for a moment. What the Professor was saying made sense, as much as he disliked the idea of standing back and doing nothing. Looking around at the other Aurors, he received nods of acknowledgement in return. Satisfied that they were all in agreement, Theseus turned back to Dumbledore.

"We should just watch, then? Interfering only if absolutely necessary?"

Sighing in relief, Albus nodded his head in approval. He turned to leave, wanting to get away from Gellert and the feelings he aroused in him as soon as possible. A hand grabbing his elbow stopped his retreat. Turning reluctantly, he kept most of his body still facing the exit.

"Sorry Professor," Theseus apologised and withdrew his hand, "but aren't you going to join us? We all know that you are the only one who has even the slightest chance of defeating him."

Albus winced internally, desperately hoping his frantic need to get away didn't show on his face. His mind quickly ran through possible excuses he could give, but he could see no way out without raising suspicion. To Albus knowledge, no one knew of his connection to Gellert, and he would very much like to keep it that way. Resigned, he mentally prepared himself for facing his old friend for the first time in years. "Very well, but I will not fight him unless I have to."

Theseus smiled brightly, clearly pleased at the prospect of having such a powerful ally by their side.

 _If only he knew_ , thought Albus with a rueful smile, following the Aurors down in the catacombs.

* * *

They entered the amphitheatre near silently, just before the doors closed behind them. The Aurors spread quickly and effectively throughout the theatre, unnoticed and silent, their extensive training shining through. Albus stayed in the shadows, gaze intently fixed onto the man standing on the podium who still radiated that raw magnetism and power that had first drawn Albus to him. Time and the use of dark magic had left their marks on him - his skin was pale as snow, and his once blonde curls were now bleached and dry - but it was still undoubtedly Gellert. Had the damage been more extensive, Albus would still have recognised him, for Albus would know him anywhere. As he looked at him, Albus' heart started pounding wildly in his chest, and he broke into a light nervous sweat. His right hand reached out and grabbed hold of the pillar next to him, willing himself to keep upright as a familiar ache radiated through his body.

Even now, Gellert could move him in ways no else ever had or ever would.

Albus watched closely as one of Gellert's followers handed him a skull, and despite himself, he snorted slightly in amusement. (Gellert had always had a tendency for dramatics; it was just one of the many ways they were so very alike.) After a moment, Gellert breathed in smoke from the skull and then blew it out, the smoke forming a canvas that hung over the astonished audience's heads. Albus, along with the rest of them, watched in horror as the images of the destruction to come were revealed before them. Albus, of course, had already known that Gellert was a Seer, but this was something else entirely. He had never seen anything alike, had never even heard of a Seer that could share their gift in such a way. He desperately hoped that this was just another one of Gellert's fabrications, although the creeping feeling of dread in his chest told him otherwise.

 _Not another war_ , he thought miserably. The last war had been bad enough, even for wizards, who usually tried to stay out of Muggle conflicts.

As the images faded, Gellert continued to with his speech. He still talked the same way, with passion and conviction, making almost everyone who happened to be within earshot agree with him, even against their better judgement (with the noted exception of Aberforth, who had always regarded him with suspicion, further proving that he was the more admirable of the two Dumbledore brothers). With a confused feeling of warmth, Albus noticed several points in the speech that had been directly inspired by his letters to Gellert. It should be making him guilty, to be so reminded of his youthful mistakes. Instead, it made the warm feeling grow on his chest, even when he knows it shouldn't have. Against his will, he smiled wistfully as he thought back on the days he had written those letters, practically bursting with the first blossoms of young love.

At that very moment, Gellert turned, and finally, after thirty years, their eyes met again.

* * *

In the middle of his speech, Gellert faltered as he met Albus' gaze, losing himself just for a second. It was like the whole world came to a stop. There was no one else in this room except for them, everyone else becoming background noise; unimportant, insignificant.

Just for a second, it was just him and Albus, and everything that laid between them.

Blinking, and turning his gaze away, Gellert silently cursed himself over his weakness. This was precisely why he had stayed far away from Albus. He couldn't _afford_ to get distracted. He had, of course, been aware that Albus was near, had been from the moment the pendant over his heart had started radiating heat. If he was honest, he had been quite shocked (and many other things Gellert refused to name) for he hadn't expected Albus to dare to come anywhere near him, not for a while yet. At first, Gellert had been anxious, ready to call off the whole thing altogether, for, undoubtedly, Albus had finally come to seek revenge. But when nothing had happened, when Albus hadn't burst in, eyes blazing and full of righteous fury, he had allowed himself to relax. It seemed Albus wasn't here to confront him - bloodpact be damned - after all. Still, he had remained wary of Albus' intentions, ready to draw his wand at the moments notice. But then their eyes had met and Albus-

Albus had smiled at him.

Maybe everything was not lost after all.

* * *

"There are Aurors amongst us. Go now, before they unleash their violence upon you. Already too many of our number have been lost."

One by one, his followers Disapparated, leaving only his most trusted Acolytes, the Aurors, Albus, and his little pawns behind. Grindelwald drew his wand and created a ring of fire around himself, motioning for his inner circle to join him. When it was Krall's turn to cross the line, he was briefly tempted to incinerate him. But Albus was still standing in the shadows beneath the arches and would undoubtedly disapprove. _A pity_.

To his pleasure, Queenie Goldstein also joined him in the circle. His efforts in Paris had not been entirely lost after all, even if they had lost the Credence boy. Briefly, Grindelwald considered trying to tempt the Lestrange girl into joining him as well but decided against it. After all, he had a much greater price in mind.

* * *

From the periphery of his vision, Albus was aware that the Aurors had started their slow ascend, but Albus stayed as still as the stone around them. He couldn't move against Gellert, but he also couldn't stand here and watch as Gellert killed everyone still standing in the room. With this knowledge in mind, he forced himself to slowly start making his way down the stairs.

He nodded briefly at Newt, who seemed somewhat surprised to see him. Not unexpected, since before he had been so adamant that Newt had to be the one to come to Paris in his stead.

Suddenly, Gellert's attention was entirely on him. Slowing down, Albus tried to steel himself for whatever he was about to say, but nothing could have prepared him for what it was. "Albus, I know where the Stone is."

Albus stopped. _The Stone_. His sisters, his parents. He could see them again. Apologise. And maybe, _just maybe_ , he could even bring them back.

The Aurors were obviously shocked by Gellert's statement, stopping their advance in their confusion as they exchanged glances and silently mouthed ' _Albus?'_ at each other. 

"You know each other?" asked Newt, looking from one man to the other with a strange mixture of confusion and sudden realisation.

Ignoring the question, Albus descended the stairs, stopping only at the very edge of the protective circle, the flames almost lapping at his coat. From the corner of his eye, he saw an Auror about to move, but before he could react, Gellert gestured sharply, making every Auror in the room freeze in place. After making sure that no one had been seriously harmed by the spell, Albus turned back to Gellert. "Look me in the eyes. Look me in the eyes, and tell me you're not lying," he demanded, his voice fierce but desperate.

Gellert was silent for a moment, his eyes flickering over Albus' expression before, with a steady voice, he proclaimed, "I've never lied to you."

Albus almost scoffed at that but stopped when he saw that Gellert was being sincere. His thoughts were filled with nearly desperate hope. _If he has never lied, then that means-_

* * *

Standing on the sidelines, Leta exchanged a look with Theseus, both of them feeling shocked and unsure of what to do. She did not like where this seemed to be heading, and she had a feeling he did not either. Theseus came to stand next to her, and he put his arm around her, his comforting presence giving her the courage she needed to open her mouth, resolved to save Professor Dumbledore from the biggest mistake of his life.

"Professor, please don't listen to him. I don't know what kind of past the two of you have, but you can't listen to him," she pleaded. The Professor turned to face her, but he did not say anything, conflict clear on his face. The look on Grindewald's face didn't change. He just kept staring at Dumbledore, waiting, almost like he was already assured of his victory.

Newt stepped alongside them, joining Leta in her pleading, "Please, Professor, I know you are better than this."

It was the wrong thing to say. Dumbledore huffed out a bitter laugh and smiled sadly at him, "Do you? You know hardly anything about me."

"And he does?" asked Leta, nodding to Grindelwald.

Dumbledore's eyes softened, and his gaze returned to the silent Grindelwald.

"Yes, he is the only one who ever has," he said softly, his voice nostalgic yet bittersweet.

A crack appeared on Grindewald's impassive veneer. Smiling, he reached out a hand. Albus stared at it for a moment, undecided. Scrutinising Gellert's expression, his eyes caught on to the sight of a pendant. Their pendant, resting over Gellert's heart, obvious and vulnerable, where anyone could take it. He had thought that Gellert had buried it somewhere, somewhere no one could never find it, guaranteeing Gellert's victory. But, no, instead he was carrying it with him, risking his only protection, for no apparent tactical reason.

Slowly, feeling like he was in a dream, his thoughts hazy and full of doubt, Albus raised his hand, the sounds around him muted like coming from underwater. There was no crackling of the fire, no sound except for the bounding of his heart. No one else existed. He could only see Gellert. Gellert with his mismatched eyes and that smile. The same smile that had first made Albus' heart feel like it was bursting, all those years ago. Closing his eyes, he could almost smell the heat on sun-kissed skin and the flowers that grew in his mother's garden. As his palm was within inches of Gellert's outstretched hand, Albus became suddenly aware of the shouts of disbelief from his former students, and he opened his eyes as his hand drew to a stop in mid-air.

"There will be no more excessive violence," Albus demanded, making it clear that this was not a negotiation.

"As you wish," Gellert readily agreed, for it was what he had been expecting. When Albus still hesitated, he continued, "We can discuss the details later, but I will Vow it you if I must- _after_ we have gone to fetch the Stone."

Finally, Albus' hand closed on his. Gellert was filled with overwhelming triumph, and his smile grew even wider. Albus' pawns continued shouting their insignificant protests. They should know better than that; once Albus had made up his mind, it was nigh impossible to change it. Gellert drew him through the fire with him, only pausing when they were both standing at the middle of the ring. He cradled Albus' head in between his palms, drawing their foreheads together and closing his eyes as he breathed him in deeply.

"I've missed you, mein Schatz," Gellert whispered, kissing Albus softly on the lips. Albus did not say it back, but the way he melted against Gellert said more than words ever could. Against his will, a genuine smile appeared on Gellert's face. With a sharp gesture of his hand, the magical fire rose around them, hiding them from view, and with a little pop, they disappeared.

The Aurors in the room sprinted into action, released from the spell Grindelwald had held them under. They left the room in a rush, intending to report this new development to their respective Ministries as soon as possible.

Leta and Newt held each other, both crying silent tears. Jacob and Tina appeared mostly confused, not fully understanding the implications of what had just happened.

Shaken, Theseus slowly sat down and stared at the spot where the two greatest wizards of their time just disappeared. "We're doomed."

**Author's Note:**

> Then they took over the world (with significantly less violence and more politics since Dumbledore was involved) and lived happily ever after. The End.
> 
> I know this is fiction so I can do whatever I want, but I wanted to explain my justification for why Dumbledore makes the choice he does:  
> 1) He was tempted by the stone even when he was older and (supposedly) wiser, so I think he would have been even more tempted when he was younger and more vulnerable. This is his strongest motivator, and without it, he wouldn't have gone with Grindelwald.  
> 2) As we know from the mirror scene, he obviously still has feelings for Grindelwald, and Jude has said that Grindelwald represents his greatest temptation. So that obviously also plays a role.  
> 3) Grindelwald's promise to change his "methods"
> 
> As for Grindelwald, he changes his plans to get rid off Albus when he sees Albus' smile. Before, he was convinced there was no way Albus would ever come back to him.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
